1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to traction improving apparatuses and more specifically it relates to an anti-slip shoe sole attachment device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous traction improving apparatuses have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be attached to shoes and boots for giving the wearer surer footing. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.